True Lancer
by WolfPyre
Summary: When Mary and Chris decide to take Rhianna and Billy to San Francisco, True goes looking for a new Adventure. Note: There is bad language and spanking in this fic. Do not read if that offends you! Note 2: It would help to have read my True fics, but I think you get by if you havent!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Thank you for being so patient with me! I know I have a bunch of unfished stories out there, but I recently discovered the old Western TV show Lancer and the muses started talking! It would be easier to follow if you have read my True fics, but I think you can get by if you haven't.**

**Since my Muses were so focused on Lancer, Ashleyder1 graciously offered to write the opening chapter to set up my fic and she did an excellent job! Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Where's Mrs. Whittaker?" JD asked taking his seat at the table.

"She and Mr. Evans are sharing a meal at the restaurant this evening," Mary replied putting a steaming bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "Lauren and I offered to fill in for her so she could enjoy an evening out."

"Oooh!" Buck started waggling his eyebrows in preparation for an off color comment.

"One word, Buck Willmington, and you won't get any of Lauren's fresh baked berry pie," Mary stated fiercely, hands on hips.

Buck held up his hands in surrender and then pretended to be locking his lips with an imaginary key.

Mary gave a nod and hid a smirk. She was no Nettie, but she could definitely hold her own with this group. Lauren chuckled as she set the ham on the table. The young teacher always enjoyed sharing meals at the boarding house, and not just because of the extra time with Vin. Having come from a large family, she loved the noise and banter of this new family immensely.

"Josiah, will you say grace?" Mary asked politely, taking a seat beside Chris.

"Oh, good Lord," True said with a sigh and an eye roll. See this is what happened when you had too many women folk about.

"Oh, I'm sorry, True," Mary replied a glint in her green eyes, "Did you want to pray? I'm sure Josiah doesn't mind."

"Oh, no, that ah, that's alright. Have at it 'Siah," True stuttered, fully aware that Mary was subtly letting her know that her impertinence had been noted and would not be tolerated.

"Not at all," Josiah replied with a big smile. "I'd love to hear you bless the food."

True was stuck and she knew it. Her and her big mouth! Oh she could refuse, but she knew from experience that would just result in her sitting far less comfortably during the meal. With a heavy sigh, True folded her hands.

" ," she said in one breath, ignoring the sniggers from both Rhianna and Billy. Even Vin had a grin on his face.

"So I understand that you have decided to accept that invitation to the National News Editor's Assembly in San Francisco, Mrs. Travis," Ezra commented.

"Yes. It was quite a large step for the committee to invite me, as a female editor from a small territorial newspaper. I could hardly refuse. Besides it will be an excellent opportunity for the children to expand their horizons. San Francisco is an incredible city." What she didn't say was that although she too loved the large and unique family they had become, she was excited to be getting away with the smaller family unit. Chris had agreed to accompany her to San Francisco with Billy and Rhianna.

"Indeed. I find your upcoming trek most enviable," Ezra replied with a sigh.

True stabbed a piece of ham with a tad more force than necessary. She would never admit it but she was just a little jealous. Though she'd come to love her new home, she wouldn't mind getting away to see a bit of the world.

"So how are things coming out at the Indian village, Josiah?" JD asked.

The older peacekeeper shook his head. "Not good, JD. Hostility is mounting. In fact Vin and I were just talking before supper. I think we might just go and stay a spell while the braves are on their hunting trip, make certain there are no violent threats. Nate said he'd come and look after some of the older folks that didn't fair so well over the winter."

"Cool! Can I come?" True asked, excited at the prospect.

"Not this time," Vin replied with a shake of his head. "It's a mite too dangerous right now."

"Aw! It ain't like I can't handle myself, Vin."

"Answers, no, True," Vin replied definitively, he's blue eyes letting her know that further argument was not in her best interest.

Unfortunately True was not in the mood to heed the nonverbal warning. "But thet ain't fair! Everybody else is goin' somewhere!" True argued throwing her fork down petulantly.

"True," Vin growled.

"What?" she spat out insolently. "It ain't like I'm askin' ta go visit the damn queen of England. I –"

Before she could continue her tirade, True was snatched out of her chair and given a volley of hefty smacks to her backside.

"Enough! It ain't safe an' unless ya wanna take a trip upstairs with me right now ya best drop it," Vin said, depositing the teary eyed girl back into her seat. Once he was certain True was indeed done with her arguing he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he continued more calmly, "Thought ya might go out an' stay a spell with Nettie." He didn't want to say it in so many words but with only three peacekeepers left to watch the town, watching True as well could be rather taxing.

"Aw, Vin, do I hafta? I love Nettie ta death but she'll work a kid nigh unta the bone out there."

"Sorry, Sunshine, but I don't see much of a choice. Ezra, Buck, and JD are gonna have their hands full lookin' after the town."

"She could always come with me to California," Lauren offered, seeing True's dismay and feeling bad for the girl. Upon seeing Vin's rather shocked look she hurried to continue, "I know Uncle Murdoch wouldn't mind and it would be good for True to see a bit of the country. The ranch is big and there's plenty to do, but not really much trouble to get up to."

"I don't know, Lauren," Vin hedged. "Ya know True can be right spirited."

"So I can handle an entire classroom of children day in and day out, including True, but you do not think I can take care of just one little girl for a couple of weeks?" Lauren snapped tartly, offended by Vin's response.

"I'd behave, Vin," True added in a rush, excited about the potential of having her own small adventure. "I swear I would!"

"I don't know," Vin shook his head.

"You know we are traveling much of the way with Lauren," Mary added. "I would imagine we could even stop over and catch the next train out. Chris could probably escort Lauren and True out to the ranch."

Chris looked at first Mary and then Vin, thinking carefully before he responded. Finally he nodded. "If it didn't seem like a good idea, I could just bring her on to San Francisco with us."

"Pleeease, Vin," True begged, using her baby blues to good effect. "I promise I'll be good."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"But, Rhi, I just gotta try it!" True wheedled her eyes looking longingly at the ladder leading to the top of the train. The two had stepped out for some air, after Rhianna had convinced Lauren and Mary that True would be so much more tolerable if she stretched her legs. Chris had accepted the invitation of a Texas Ranger to walk toward the front of the train with him to discuss something so he wasn't there to veto the suggestion. The elder girl had also given her word that she wouldn't allow her mischievous cousin to find any trouble. "I ain't gonna get hurt."

"Not until Chris catches you up there," Rhianna snapped. Since they boarded the train yesterday morning, True had been vibrating with excitement and unable to be still. Though most children in Four Corners would have been awed just by the chance to ride on a train, the confined space of the passenger car had been taxing on True. Rhianna had to admit that the first incident was not True's fault.

Her cousin hadn't meant to jostle that man, and in Rhianna's opinion the stuffed shirt was a boor for smoking on a train car full of women and children anyways. It was entirely his fault that the cigar when flying into that portly woman's cleavage. And to True's credit, she was just trying to help when she tossed the water from the canteen onto the woman's front to put out the cigar. Just as she was trying to lend a hand when she grabbed the blanket from the young mother seated beside the heavyset matron so that she could dry off. True had no idea that that the pretty brunette was nursing her infant and certainly did not mean to expose the young lady to the gentlemen passengers…who were not really gentleman at all in her opinion considering they gaped rudely rather than turning their heads. Rhianna had been relieved when the conductor had reseated them in a different car. Though, the fiasco was completely unintentional, it definitely set everyone on edge right from the beginning.

"I thought you were anxious to have a bit of time WITHOUT so must supervision and censure. I assure you, testing Chris's resolve will not bode well for you. He is hesitant about allowing you to go with Lauren as it is and yesterday did nothing to help your case."

"Aw hell! I jest had ta see where all the controls were and 'sides it weren't jest me!"

"And somehow you think convincing Billy to come with you makes the entire debacle better. You are just lucky that the engineer is such a kindhearted fellow."

"Didn't stop Chris from settin' my tail on fire, though, and right in front of the other passengers."

"You are lucky we were not thrown off the train. And Billy got the same as you."

True just scowled and looked almost angrily at the ladder. "Yer no fun any more," she whined.

Rhianna sighed. "I am just trying to help. I thought you wanted to go out to the ranch with Lauren."

"I do," True replied with a pout. "But this chance is just too good to pass up."

"If you really cannot live without the exhilaration of riding atop a train, might I make a suggestion?"

True cocked her eyebrow in query.

"We do have to ride the train back to Four Corners. Though you would be in no less trouble, should you get caught – which you will – at least you would not risk losing your opportunity for a relatively unsupervised holiday. I know how you are looking forward to not having Vin, Chris, or any of the others to answer to."

True gave that some thought. Rhianna was right. She could wait for the train ride home, and to be honest she wasn't too keen on another encounter with Chris just yet. The gunman seemed to have spanking down to a science because even just using his hand he had really made a lasting impression. Of course having to wear this damn dress didn't help one bit, as Chris had easily been able to flip it up out of the way. Turned out cotton bloomers didn't offer near the protection of thick denim over longjohns.

"Ah, damn, I guess I kin wait," True finally conceded.

Rhianna smiled. "Good, now lets talk about your strategy when you get to the ranch."

"Whadya mean strategy?"

"True, you and I both know you are going to find some trouble once you arrive, so the challenge will be to mitigate any potential fall out. Manipulation is the key, my dear cousin."

"Yeah, yeah," True snorted. "Know all about thet."

Manipulation is an art, True, one requiring a degree of subtlety and although you have a fairly good handle on the basics you should hone your skills. This little visit is the perfect opportunity. The first step is to make a first good impression, put them off their guard and let them think you are a cute harmless little girl. That way when you do find trouble they will side with you and think Lauren is being overly harsh if she tries to discipline you," Rhianna lectured.

"Hells bells and monkey balls! I been handling all seven of the guys, Nettie, Mary, _and _Lauren since well before ya even got here."

"Handling them?" Rhianna scoffed. "What is the longest time you have gone with your backside getting no unwanted attention?" the older girl demanded. "That is not handling."

"Piss off, miss goody two shoes!" True spat back. "I like to actually have some fun once in a while!"

"As do I and you know that, True. All that I am saying is that with a little subterfuge and care, you can avoid unpleasant consequences for far longer and retain freedom and privileges that allow you to have more fun. Remember when Kieran took you to visit the Mac Dhubhshith Clan?"

"Yeah," True muttered, scuffing her shiny black boots together. They were her dress boots and showed very little wear. Apparently travel was meant to be as uncomfortable as possible because as well as insisting on the horrid dress, the adults had made her wear the tortuous boots with all of those hooks and laces. "But I was six."

"Yes, and at the tender age of six you nearly put us at war with one of our closest allies. Not to mention you did not get to go see the Peorda Caverns or Mount Binderhuft, which you had desperately wanted to do. Instead you ended up sitting in your quarters the entire visit nursing a sore backside."

"Ya jest had ta bring that up didn't ya?"

"I am just trying to make a point. Look at it like an undercover mission. Use polite words and watch your p's and q's, particularly in the beginning. Flash those baby blues and let them see the adorable girl that you are. Most importantly keep a handle on your temper. That will definitely give you an edge when you decide it is time to have some fun. We both know Lauren is fairly easy to get around, and she will be wanting for you to have a good time. You can certainly use that. As for anyone else, well you are a guest in their home. They will be reluctant to offer any chastisement, particularly if you have them convinced you are really just a sweet and innocent little girl who has just happened to stumble into a spot of mischief."

"Always wanted ta try my hand at bein' a spy," True said, mulling over her cousin's words. All that watching your mouth and pretending sounded like a lot of work, but True had to admit that having some fun without ending up with a sore ass sounded kind of tempting.

"Trust me, manipulation and artifice are well worth the effort to master. You end up being able to do nearly anything you like with minimal consequence."

"That so?" an angry voice growled from behind Rhianna. For some reason, Chris always seemed to be able to sneak up on her despite her abilities.

She spun around with a contrite smile on her face. "Not with you of course, Uncle Chris. You are always most adept at seeing through any ploy."

"Uh, huh. _Both_ of you are going to behave with no trying to hoodwink anyone or I guarantee my belt will leave an impression on your hindquarters that will have you standing the entire ride home."

"Yes, sir," both girls were quick to answer.

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

Mary took a sip of her tea and looked at her young friend. "You are sure about this Lauren? True can be very difficult. We could just take her with us to San Francisco."

Having arrived in Spanish Wells just an hour earlier, the two women sat in the small restaurant while Chris took the kids to walk off some energy. They would spend the night at the hotel then Chris would escort Lauren and True out to Lancer early tomorrow morning. He was going to have to ride hard to make it back for the noon train to San Francisco, but he was confidant that he could. If something unforeseen happened there was another train leaving for the city in two days. The News Editor's Assembly didn't begin for another four days so they had plenty of time.

"Of course I am, Mary," Lauren replied with more confidence than she felt. Any other child would not have given her pause, but True was beyond unique. Still Lauren had set her course and would stick to it. "This will be good for both of us."

"Okay, if you are sure," Mary replied with a smile. The newspaperwoman felt guilty at the relief that flooded through her. She loved True, honestly she did, but she wanted this vacation to be Chris, herself, and the other two children. Beyond that she wanted no big trouble. Now she knew good and well that Rhianna could find her share of trouble, but the older girl was more circumspect. Mary blushed, embarrassed by her own thoughts. What a terrible thing for a mother to be thinking!

"What is it?" Lauren asked, seeing Mary's face redden.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Looking forward to a little time alone with Chris?" Lauren queried with a smirk, thinking she had determined the reason for Mary's flushed cheeks.

"We'll have the children with us," Mary replied with an eyeroll. "I will stay in a room with Rhianna and Chris with Billy," she added almost primly.

"But Rhianna's old enough to stay in the room with Billy while the two of you have an evening or more out. Your engagement has been a long one, Mary," the younger woman pointed out. "When are you going to marry that man?"

"When the time is right, Lauren. When the time is right."

M7***M7***M7***M7***M7

"True, I'll hold your hand if you don't slow down and stay close," Chris threatened as they made their way down the boardwalk. He knew how difficult it had been for the active girl to be confined on the train all day but he wasn't going to have her running down the streets of this unknown town like a heathen.

Looking aghast, True slowed her step. The last thing she wanted was to be treated like a five-year-old, even if it was a town full of strangers. "Aw, Chris, I'm just explorin'," she whined.

"Little girl's whining, probably mean's she needs to go to bed early," was the gunman's terse reply.

"Look there," Rhianna said diverting both party's attention. "There is a ball field and garden next to the school house. Even a swing tied to that big oak tree."

"Can we go play, Chris?" Billy asked, his voice full of excitement. The youngest of the group was nearly as anxious as True to expel some energy.

Chris was relieved to find what he'd been searching for. He had thought there might be an open space at the edge of town, but this was better yet. "Try not to get too dirty or Mary will have my hide."

Even Rhianna's step quickened as they made their way to the schoolyard. It felt good to stretch her legs. Chris didn't even comment when True broke out in a full out run, circling around to thump her cousin firmly on the back and declare loudly,"Yer it!"

The three children played tag for time and then took turns on the swing. A few kids from town showed up and invited them to play a game of ball. Chris let them play for more than an hour before calling them away. They needed to have supper and he would lay odds on the women wanting the children to bathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Ashleyder1 for all her help and encouragement! Without her, I dont think I would have ever written enough to post anything worth while!**

* * *

"Welcome to Lancer." Scott said as he drove the team under the Lancer arch.

"Holy fuckin shit!" True gasped as she took in the vastness of the hacienda.

"True, language!" Lauren scolded.

"Sorry Lauren. It just kinda slipped out."

"Well, if it slips out again young lady, you will be getting your mouth washed out. Just because Chris and Vin are not here does not mean you will be allowed to act and speak as if you do not have manners. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. You are at one."

"Aw Lauren!" True protested. "Yer really gonna count here? Ain't this supposed to be a vacation?"

"A vacation from Four Corners, not appropriate behavior." She took True's chin in her hand. "I am sure Chris and Mary are still in town. Do we need to turn around so you can discuss things with Chris?"

True shuddered. The last thing she wanted was to go rounds with the man. "No Ma'am. I promise I'll behave."

"See that you do."

Scott couldn't help but smile at the conversation he heard even though he was shocked by the girls' language. It was eerily similar to the conversations Murdoch had with Johnny. "Well, here we are." He pulled the team to a stop and hopped down just as the front door opened.

"Uncle Murdoch!" Lauren rushed over and threw her arms around him.

"And she was just yellin at me 'bout my manners." True grumbled as Scott helped her down from the wagon. Scott let out a small laugh. Yep, it was Johnny all over again!

"Lauren it is so good to see you!" Murdoch stepped over to Scott and his young companion. "And just who might you be?"

"True Tanner Sir. What a lovely home you have." She replied with a curtsy. "I am glad to finally meet you. I am looking forward to my stay here."

Lauren looked on, mouth dropping open as True spoke. This was not the hellion child she knew. She quickly recovered and took True's hand while linking her arm through Murdoch's. "Where are Theresa and Johnny?"

"Johnny is out riding fence. He will be back for supper. Theresa is inside putting together lunch. You must be hungry after your long trip."

True smiled and tugged at the collar of the dress Chris made her wear. Things were getting off to a really good start!

***LANCER***LANCER***

"Aw c'mon Lauren! Do I gotta really wear this dress to supper? Seriously? I ain't comfortable and ya know I'm just gonna get it all dirty."

"Yes you must wear it. Uncle Murdoch insists that everyone be clean and appropriately attired before sitting down to eat. Now, let tidy your hair so we are not late."

True crossed her arms over her chest and gave Lauren a mutinous look. "Don't think I'm gonna be dressin like this every night." She grumbled.

"You can discuss it with my Uncle, though knowing your tendency to speak before you think I wouldn't recommend it. It is his rule, not mine. We will abide by it since this is his home."

True huffed and stomped towards the door only to have Lauren grab her arm and land a swat to her backside. "Your attitude has just taken you to two. I would advise you to not get to three."

"Why, ain't like Vin is here for you to go tattlin to." She sat back as she rubbed at the slight sting.

"No he is not, however he did give me this." She held up the wooden hairbrush Nettie had given him. She really didn't have the heart to use it but True didn't know that. "He encouraged me to use it whenever the need arose."

"Aw man! This royally sucks!"

***LANCER***LANCER***

True looked on in awe at all of the food sitting on the dining table. She'd never seen a spread like this except at church picnics! She did her best to sit quietly and wait until everyone was seated, but found it to be an almost impossible feat. It wasn't in her nature and the silence of the room as everyone waited was driving her insane.

Scott took pity on her and decided to engage her in conversation. "So True, Lauren tells me you excel at mathematics."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you enjoy having her as a Teacher?"

"Yes Sir, I sure do. She makes learning a lot of fun! All of the kids love her." She looked over as she heard the door open and saw a dark haired kid come in.

"Sorry I'm late. Got stuck out at the north pasture mending a hole in the fencing." He took his seat and winked at True. "Well now, who is this pretty little thing?"

"True Tanner Sir."

"Ah, don't sir me. That's for old men like my Pa and brother."

True giggled. "Okay." She had a feeling he was going to be a lot of fun.

"That is enough young man." Murdoch interjected. "Please say the blessing."

True looked down and rolled her eyes. What was it with praying for food? And why was it only done when ladies were present? She dutifully folder her hands and said amen though, not wanting to miss out on all of the food.

Soon her plate was loaded with ham, potatoes, some kinda Mexican dish she couldn't pronounce, and hot biscuits. She gave Lauren a dirty look when a spoonful of peas was dropped on her plate. She knew if she didn't eat them, Lauren wouldn't let her have any dessert, so she quickly mixed them with her potatoes and ate them down to get them out of the way.

"See Johnny, even True knows she had to eat her vegetables." Scott joked.

"Heck Scott, she barely tasted them she ate them so fast."

"That is the idea." True replied. "I only do it to get dessert. My brother is always making sure I eat a well balanced meal and I don't want to miss out on the good stuff!"

The good stuff turned out to be chocolate cake and apple pie, two of True's favorite. She ate as much as she could before Lauren stopped her. "That is enough. You know you do not handle sugar well."

Murdoch looked up. "What do you mean?"

"True tends to get a little hyper when she has had too much chocolate or candy. It is best if we limit her intake or she will be bouncing off of the walls and finding trouble."

"That little darling surely cannot be that much trouble. Let her have her fill."

True smiled. Yep, Rhianna's plan was working perfectly!

***LANCER***LANCER***

Everyone retired to the parlor and took the various seats around the coffee table. True did her best to remain still and behave but she was finding it increasingly hard to do. Lauren would say it was due to all of the sugar she just ate but there was no way true would admit it. She finally settled next to Johnny, absently fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Johnny smiled. He knew what the girls problem was and that she was going to find trouble if she didn't find something to occupy herself. He draped his arm around her shoulder and was surprised when the child snuggled in. It was obvious she was used to affection and wondered just what kind of men were raising her. The stories he had heard about the seven men that protected Four Corners didn't seem to match with this little girls loving actions. He let her sit for a while before looking down at her. "Hey darling, how about me and you play a game of Checkers?"

"I'd like that!"

Lauren allowed true to play several games before looking up at the large grandfather clock in the corner. "True it is time for bed."

"Aw Lauren! May I please play one more game?"

"No you may not. I promised Vin that I would make sure you had adequate sleep. No go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I will come up in a few minutes to help you comb your hair."

True wanted to argue but she also needed to keep up her act. "Yes ma'am. " she slowly trudged up to the room she was staying in.

When Lauren entered the room true had only removed her dress. "True I asked you to get ready for bed."

"Well I don't want to go to bed."

"You do not have an option. Now unless you want to reach 3 you will do as I asked."

True glared defiantly at Lauren and refused to move. "I ain't going to bed god dammit!"

"That's it! You have reached 3". She sat on the bed and pulled the child over her knee. She took a fortifying breath and brought her hand down on the bloomer clad bottom before her.

True was surprised when the first swat landed as it barely hurt. The next few brought a slight sting. True smiled, glad her hair was hiding her face. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity!

She started to cry out with each smack and even managed a few tears.

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" she cried as loud as she could. "Please! Ow!"

When she was put back on her feet she threw her arms around Lauren. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed out. "Please don't hate me and send me home!"

Lauren felt horrible. How did Vin do this on a regular basis? "Shhhh. Hush now. I'm not sending you anywhere." She comforted the girl until the tears stopped.

True wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Promise?" she asked rubbing her backside.

"I promise." Lauren caressed the girls' cheek. "You made a mistake and have been punished for it. It's all over now. All right?"

"OK."

"Now, please get ready for bed." True looked so miserable she couldn't stop herself from adding "You may join us for an additional 30 minutes and then I want you in bed and asleep."

True threw her arms around Lauren's waist. "Thank you! I promise no more trouble!" It took everything she had to remain in 'character' until Lauren left the room. True shut the door and threw herself on the bed, stuffing her face into her pillow to stifle the laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott entered his room and sat on his bed with a tired sigh. It had been a long day that was made a bit longer by trying to figure out their little guest and just what game she was playing. He heard what had gone on, heck the whole ranch heard her! He didn't know for sure what the child had done but it obviously had to do with going to bed. He couldn't believe that Lauren allowed her to come back downstairs! To top it off True crawled into Murdoch's lap and by the end of the evening she was calling him Uncle Murdoch and had him completely wrapped around her finger. He stood and began to undress for bed. He couldn't help but think about the conversation he'd had with Chris just before they left town.

(flashback)

"Scott, come walk with me." Chris instructed and walked out onto the porch of the hotel. The man had such a presence of authority that he couldn't help but obey. They walked a bit before Chris spoke.

"I am not sure how to say this as I don't want you to get the wrong idea. True is a wonderful, kind little girl that I look to as a daughter. However she can be a handful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she loves a good prank and has a mouth that could shame a sailor." He said with a slight smile. "Now I know Lauren thinks me and Vin are too hard on her but she didn't see how True was before we were able to tame her. True is like a spirited horse, if you give her too much rein she will do as she pleases and will be hard to control. I'm afraid that Lauren will try to give True a break and go easier on her than she should. If you see that happen, you or your father will need to step up. Trust me, you do not want to give her too much freedom. Do you think you can handle that or do I need to take her on to San Francisco with us?"

"You haven't met my little brother. If we can handle him we can surely handle one little girl."

(end flashback)

Scott finished putting on his night shirt and tried to reconcile what he was told with what he had seen so far. He had opted to not tell his father about his conversation with Chris as he didn't want him to pass judgment before he even met the child. He wanted to give True the benefit of the doubt just in case she decided behave. After what happened tonight he decided he should discuss things with his father after all. True's reaction seemed really over the top for the few smacks she received. Something was not right and he was determined to figure it out.

**LANCER*** LANCER***

True stood over the pile of dresses, arms crossed, glaring at them like they were her sworn enemy. There was no way she was wearing one of those torture devices again! Without much thought she flicked a flame in her hand, intending to drop it onto the pile.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

True snuffed the flame out and turned to the open doorway. "Nothing Uncle Murdoch." She replied with her baby blues opened wide and innocent. "I was just deciding what to wear today."

Murdoch stared at the child. He could have sworn he saw a flame. "Well hurry up child, we will be heading into town after breakfast so be sure you wear your nicest dress."

True had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the torrent of cuss words from spewing out. "Yes Sir."

She waited until he left before plopping down onto her bed. She picked up the pile of dresses and started for the window but thought better of it and threw them angrily on the floor. This little miss goody two shoes act was mighty hard to pull off. She didn't know how Rhianna did stuff like this for extended periods of time. It had been only two days and she had just about had enough. Not getting her ass busted and having more freedom that normal just wasn't worth it, especially if it meant she had to wear a dress! Nope, she was done with all of it!

Lancer****lancer****lancer

Scott and Johnny looked on in open mouthed shock as True dropped into her seat clad in her overalls. They both knew Murdoch instructed her to put on a dress. "This is going to be entertaining!" Johnny whispered to Scott. He suspected the girl was trying to pull one over on the old man. The glint in the girls' eye was a dead giveaway if you knew what to look for.

"True, I believe Uncle Murdoch asked you to put on a dress." Lauren stated praying that True was not going to test her uncle.

"Yep." She replied and stuffed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Then why are you not wearing one?"

"Don't wanna and I ain't gonna wear one again."

Murdoch set down his coffee cup and eyed the girl. This was not the same child he had been dealing with just yesterday. "Young lady you march yourself right upstairs and put on a dress."

"No. "

You could have heard a pin drop the room became so quiet. "Excuse me?" Murdoch ground out. He was unsure just how to continue as this was not his child. However he also would not stand for any disrespect.

"I ain't wearin a dress."

"If you do not put on a dress you cannot go to town." Scott added trying to be the voice of reason and stop the storm he could feel coming.

"Fine by me." True replied insolently even though she really wanted to go. She was determined to not give in.

"Look at me young lady!" Murdoch demanded.

True had to strengthen her resolve after looking up and seeing the fire in Murdoch's eyes. He was as scary as Chris.

"You will do as you're told and you will do it now."

"And if I don't?"

Johnny choked on his coffee at that statement. This girl had a death wish. He glanced at Lauren who simply shrugged. She told True she had to take up the issue of dresses with her uncle. She just didn't expect the conversation to go quite like this!

"Then you and I will go up to your room for a little discussion on obedience and respect."

Now True wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what that discussion would entail. Still she was adamant about not wearing a dress. It was down to the principle of it all now. "You ain't my brother or one of the seven so ya can't do nothin ta me."

"Is that so?" Murdoch turned to Lauren. "As True's acting guardian do you have any issues with me clearing up this little matter and teaching this young lady about respect?"

Oh boy! Lauren felt as if a huge spotlight was shining on her. She knew she should step in and take care of this but she really hated disciplining True. It was much harder outside the classroom! "No sir. You do what you must. This is your home and True will need to respect your authority. "

True jumped to her feet. "WHAT?" Before she could utter another word she felt a vise like grip on her arm and glared up at Murdoch. Damn he was huge! She let her eyes drift to his hands and gulped. They were bigger that Josiah's!

"You come with me!"

Johnny looked over to Scott. "5 bucks says she talks him out of it." He said with a smirk.

Scott knew there was no way his father was going to give in. "You're on."

LANCER***LANCER***

Murdoch pushed True into her room and shut the door. He leaned back against it, his arms crossed over his chest, and glared at the girl.

True was sure she was going to piss herself as all of her courage left her. This man had a stare as bad as Chris and he was a lot bigger. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to push the man. She quickly decided it was time to fold and save her butt. She could fight this battle another day!

"Now Uncle Murdoch don't go makin any rash decisions and doin somethin yer gonna regret later."

"Oh I doubt I'm going to be the one regretting anything."

"Ok, ok. Look I'll put on a dress." She scooped one up not caring if it was the ugliest, most uncomfortable one in the bunch. When his expression didn't change she conjured up a few tears, which wasn't all that hard at the moment, and had her puppy dog eyes going strong. "Please don't spank me! I'm sorry! It's just I didn't sleep well last night cause I was missin Vin. It's the first time I've been away for him an I get kinda grumpy when I'm tired."

Murdoch felt his heart melt a little when she said she was missing her brother. Sure the girl was defiant and disrespectful but perhaps he was being too hasty. "All right. I will make you a deal. I won't spank you if you put on your nicest dress and get ready to go to town. When we come back home you will sit at the table and write lines then spend 30 minutes in the corner."

"Really?" True couldn't believe that line of bullshit worked! And Rhianna thought she was good! She threw her arms around him. "It's a deal!"

"Now this is all on the condition that you behave in town. Any trouble and I will blister your backside and no talking on your part will stop me. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

Murdoch landed a powerful smack on True's bottom that brought her up onto her toes. "That was for the disrespect. You have 10 minutes and I want you downstairs ready to go. "

True rubbed furiously at her backside. That one swat hurt more than all of the smacks Lauren gave her! Yep, she was sure glad she decided to fold!

Johnny and Scott watched Murdoch walk by, one with a look of pure confusion and the other holding out his hand for his 5 dollars! Scott dug the money out of his front pocket and angrily slapped it into Johnny's palm. He was definitely going to have a talk with his father when they returned from town!


	4. Chapter 4

True sat in the back of the wagon trying to figure out just how to get out of wearing dresses without having her backside pay the price. With a devious smile she realized that if she didn't have any dresses to wear then they couldn't make her put one on. Of course she had to be careful so that what she was doing wasn't obvious and she knew of one fun way to start!

She saw her target as soon as they pulled up in front of the general store. Murdoch headed for the bank while she, Johnny, Scott and Lauren went inside for supplies. True waited a bit but became bored and asked if she could wait outside the store. Permission was granted and she hurried out the door. As she walked by one of the girls she 'tripped' and fell to the ground, ripping her stockings. As she got to her feet she made sure to step on the hem of her dress. The satisfying sound of tearing fabric rented the air. Realizing that may not be enough destruction she spun around to glare at girl sitting on the bench.

"What the hell? Why'd you fuckin trip me?"

The girl was taken by surprise by True's language and was momentarily speechless. "Um...I...I didn't...I didn't do anything."

"Then how come your foot was out just as I walked by?"

"Hey she said she didn't do it!" A boy about a year older than True spoke up. There was a resemblance so True figured it was her brother.

"Shut up you little shit before I pound you into the ground!"She gave him a little shove. What she didn't expect was the boy to push back. "Oh it's on now!" She said with a smile and slammed her fist into his face.

His sister immediately jumped on True and both girls fell to the ground. True made sure to grab her own dress and rip as much of it as she could as they rolled around. She didn't want to hurt the girl so once she was sure her dress was ripped enough to be completely ruined she pinned her to the ground. Before she could do anything else she was lifted off of the girl.

"That is enough!" Scott growled into her ear. He set her on her feet and helped the other girl up.

"What is the meaning of this?" A portly man said as he hurried to the girls' side. "Mary Elizabeth are you ok?" He glared at True. "You uncivilized ruffian! How dare you touch my daughter!"

Now, if there was ever a word that pissed True off it was the word 'uncivilized'. She took a step closer to the man. "Shut your fuckin mouth!" She gave him a shove, using her powers to be sure it was hard enough to make him fall, and burst into giggles when arms his pin wheeled as he tried to keep his balance. It was of course a losing battle and the man tipped backward into the horse trough behind him with a huge slash.

True stepped closer to the trough grinning as Scott and another man had to pull him up so he didn't drown. "Nice bath? Ya know if'n ya wasn't as round as a fuckin tumbleweed ya might have been able to pull yer own self up!"

Johnny, who had been standing to the side laughing hysterically, hurried over to True. He scooped her up into arms and carried her across the street to keep her from digging herself a deeper hole.

At this point Murdoch arrived. He had seen the commotion and hurried down the street praying that Johnny wasn't involved. He was shocked by what he saw and, if he was honest with himself, the fact Johnny had nothing to do with it. Scott gave him a quick rundown, doing his best to keep calm. He couldn't believe one little girl could cause all of this. This must be what Chris meant about too much freedom! From the look on his father's face he was sure he didn't need to relate what Chris said to him.

It took a while but Murdoch and Scott were able to settle everyone down and make restitution for Mary Elizabeth's ruined dress and her father's suit. He then turned his attention on the trouble maker sitting in the wagon with Lauren and Johnny.

True was pretending to listen to Lauren's rant all the while keeping her eye on Murdoch, gulping as he headed her way. He looked really pissed off! Her plan sure did not work out like she intended. All she wanted was to rip the dress up so she couldn't wear it anymore. If only she had kept her cool and not let her temper get the best of her. Of course this seemed to be a common theme when it came to most of her ideas so she didn't know why she was surprised!

***LANCER***LANCER***

True kept a wary eye on Murdoch as they pulled up the lane to the house. She had no idea what to expect, though she suspected it wasn't going to be pleasant. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize the wagon had stopped until she felt someone grab her arms and lift her out.

Murdoch pulled True into the house and headed immediately into the kitchen. He grabbed the soap from the dish and worked it into a lather "Open up."

True sighed and did as he instructed. Murdoch was surprised when she obeyed without argument but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and pushed the soap in.

Now True had become quite familiar with all the different scents and tastes of each type of soap so she was shocked when a new flavor attacked her taste buds. It was absolutely the vilest tasting soap she has ever had in her mouth.

"I do not know where you learned that language but you WILL NOT use it here!" He punctuated the 'here' with a sharp rap with his finger on the counter. After several minutes he allowed her to spit it out and rinse. "You get yourself into my study and find a corner."

True hurried to do as told, scraping at her tongue with her fingernails as she walked. She swore to herself she was going to never, ever go through that again!

LANCER**LANCER

Murdoch watched her go before taking a seat at the table. He was absolutely amazed that such a little girl could know and USE such foul language.

"Uncle Murdoch? Are you all right?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Does she always have such a colorful language?"

"No, at least not until she gets angry. All of the mouth washings she's had have only broken her of using cuss words in her everyday speech."

"At least that explains why she didn't fight me when I did it."

Lauren smiled. "True is a good girl, she is just a little wild. Vin keeps her on a tight leash though and she does her best to tow the line."

"So you didn't think this propensity for trouble was something I should know?"

"I was hoping she would behave."

Murdoch rubbed his hands over his face. "What would Vin do if he were here?"

"Exactly what you did followed by a painful session with his belt." She answers confidently. "Is that what you are going to do?" She honestly didn't think her uncle would since True was just a little girl but the child had the ability to push people beyond normal reasoning.

"Well I am going to blister her hide, but I think I can get the message across just fine with my hand." He patted her gently on the shoulder and headed for the study.

LANCER****LANCER

True stood completely still when she heard heavy footsteps come into the room. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and wondered when Murdoch would release her from the corner. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come on over here."

True spun around and saw him sitting on the couch. She took one look at his ginormous hands and backed up until her bottom was in the corner. "I think I'm safer over here."

"NOW!"

The bellow was so loud it echoed throughout the room. True was scared out of her mind but somehow managed to make her legs obey. She couldn't stand the look in his eye and trained her sight on her scuffed boots.

Murdoch took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so he can see her face. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Me neither." She tried to smile. "If it makes ya feel any better some of the other stuff I've done makes what happened in town pale in comparison." She said, silently pleased with herself for remembering that bit of vocabulary courtesy of Rhianna.

"NO that does NOT make me feel better! You started a fight in the middle of town, pushed one of the town more prominent citizens into a horse trough where he almost drowned, not to mention all of the foul language. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Just that I had nothin ta do with the drowning part. If he weren't so fat he wouldn't have gotten stuck!"

"He wouldn't have gotten stuck if you didn't push him in the trough in the first place!" Murdoch growled.

"Point taken."

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"I reckon nothin I say is gonna stop you from doing what you plan at do ta me."

"You understand why you are about to be punished then?"

"Uncle Murdoch I've danced this dance many, many times. You don't need to worry 'bout me not understanding why I'm here. Can we just get it over with?"

Murdoch couldn't help but admire the girls' spunk. "All right." He pulled her over to his right side. "I want you to lower your bloomers."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry your dress will keep you covered."

"Hel...heck. I ain't modest! I wouldn't care if ya saw me buck nekkid! I'm more worried about there bein nothin between my butt and your ginormous hand!"

"Now Young lady or it won't be just my hand you are feeling."

With a huge sigh, True untied and pushed her bloomers down. Murdoch quickly pulled her over his knee and folded her dress up onto her back.

"Jesus Christ!" True yelled out when the first swat landed. That hurt way more than she expected. His hand was so large it covered her entire backside in one slap!

"There will not be any more of that language." Murdoch said adding another swat.

"Ow! I wasn't cussin! I was prayin!"

Murdoch was glad the girl couldn't see him smile. As he got down to business and started really landing swats, there was a notable difference between the reaction he was getting and the one he heard when Lauren had punished the girl. It was obvious he was not the only person True was trying to pull one over on. He made a mental note to discuss that with his niece.

He finished with several blistering smacks to the skin between her backside and thighs to ensure she felt the punishment every time she sat down. He replaced her bloomers and helped to her feet, giving her a few moments to calm down before speaking. "You will start doing chores to repay the money I gave for restitution. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She said quietly as she rubbed her bottom and the tears from her eyes simultaneously. She looked so pathetic he couldn't help but pull her into a hug. It must have been what she needed as she calmed and stopped crying.

"I want you to go to your room until lunch time."

"Yes sir."

Murdoch watched her go and leaned back against the sofa. That was much harder to do than he expected. He didn't like punishing any of his children and True was no exception. The girl was just too adorable for her own good!

True shut the door to her room and immediately pulled off her dress, unable to stop the smirk when she noticed it was completely ruined. At least that part of her plan worked! She changed into the cotton under things Nathan asked Nettie make for her so she would wear something under her clothes and threw herself face down on the bed. That wasn't the worst spanking she ever got but damn her ass was on fire!


End file.
